Crystalline
by Strawberry-Gashes-x
Summary: Tsuzuki and Muraki are joined, linked by a bond, a bond both pshycological and physical. Tsuzuki knows he has feelings for the doctor, will he show them? How will the team react? And what exactly is Muraki? ON HOLD TEMPORARILY
1. Give Me A Reason To Believe

**Crystalline **

Disclaimer: I believe it's safe to say I own nothing.  
Warnings: Shounen ai and adult language, so if you dislike this type of thing i suggest you leave now.  
A/N: My first fan fiction, i haven't yet decided if i should turn this into a one-shot with a cliffhanger ending or an actual fanfiction with chapters.  
Also _'Writing like this' _represents a characters thoughts, even though you probably knew this already.

Furthermore I will probably be making quite a few changes to this chapter while im at it.

* * *

"Muraki"! Tsuzuki screamed into the abyss of shadows circling around him, as if to suck him in to a nightmare from which he would never escape, all he can do is sit; to sit and cry, to cry because he lost the only man he ever loved, to cry because he fell in love with a man, to cry because of his own selfish desires many incidents were caused, to cry because this man, the man that he loves caused so much suffering and pain, to cry because of all the wrong and the bad. Tears trickled down his flushed cheeks, these tears were not the usual crystalline jewels flowing from the enchanting violet orbs - but tears of red, deep cherry red the kind of red that puts blood, passion and anger to shame. Wine tears fell upon his lips, lips as soft as rose petals, leaving behind a venomous residue flavoured of hate and envy causing Tsuzuki's nose to wrinkle in distaste.

"Muraki… what kind of fool do you take me for!" "…" nothing, nothing to be heard, nothing to be seen, an ebony void derived of everything and anything "Muraki--!" no matter how shrill the screams bounded against the invisible walls of insanity the reply was always the same, nonexistent.

"-omen…g-gomen..nasai!"

it was obvious he was reaching the limit of his sanity, Tsuzuki crumbled, falling to the floor unable to manage the burden atop his shoulders.

"Bastard. Muraki you bastard! Show yourself! Why…why are you doing this?"

Tsuzuki Asato had never been one to let his cheerful sweet-loving façade become breeched, not by anything or anyone, he always concealed the darkness within his soul and that darkness would forever remain imbedded into his being, deep down in the breeches of his heart, he would always try and make amends for what he has done but could never fully repent, those sins would never be forgiven.

Tsuzuki began to shudder hysterically in a frenzied attempt to regain control over his senses; he could feel himself slipping off into a state of unconsciousness, the shadows seemed to tremor, almost like a chuckle, a sinister chuckle revealing elegant undertones, Tsuzuki quickly raised his head sending masses of molten chocolate tresses flying around his face, he appeared to still be dressed in work clothing, a pristine work shirt and slacks topped off with a blazer but with the exception of the heavy duty leather trench coat, his ceramic flesh releasing a pallid luminous glow contrasting the dark shading of his clothing and those amethyst eyes containing the undeniable hybrid of emotions, tear trails staining his slightly flushed cheeks, all the while Tsuzuki's slender arms remained wrapped around his chest as if to stop himself from falling apart, all of these little details adding to his angelic visage.

_'Fuck you Muraki, I can imagine you're getting some pleasure out of this, as if it's a game, and human lives are the pieces, you're probably laughing at my feelings, calling me a fool for believing in your lies and treating me like a doll, one of your dolls that you can play with then throw away whenever you please'_

Tsuzuki was disgusted, not only at the man toying with him but with himself, the tears continued to pour, draining him of his emotions. Ever so slowly the grip of his fingers around his torso began to decrease, every muscle in his body began to relax _'What's going on?'_ was the only thought he could muster before gradually slipping off into a deep slumber.

'_Such a rare sight_' Tsuzuki Asato – no – _his_ Tsuzuki-san curled up in a defensive ball on the floor, fast asleep, a shower of feathers, feathers as white as winter itself spiralling the lithe form, _'_Tsuzuki-san, my precious doll, you shall be mine. I can sense your new found feelings for me, it won't be long now, Tsuzuki-san…" a man dressed in white whispered whilst kneeling beside the sleeping Shinigami, they ran a slender hand along the delicate line of Tsuzuki's jaw, carefully their own lips descended, farther and farther until…

* * *

Sorry for leaving you on a cliffhanger. As I said earlier I cant decide weather or not to turn this into a full fanfiction, though it will probably turn out that way.

Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome but no flames, thank you.

As I said earlier I will be making quite a few changes to this chapter, I don't think it lasts long enough and the ending has been rushed so pieces of the story don't fit together.


	2. So Give Me All Your Poison

**Crystalline – **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yami No Matsuei, damn.

**A/N: **Second chapter of 'Crystalline'; as you can see I've decided to continue this story. I don't have a fixed plot for it at the moment though, therefore I'm just writing whatever idea flows out of my head and hopefully it will work, so theres going to be bits that dont make sense but you can just interpret them however you want. Also im terrible at punctuation and stuff so excuse that. Its longer than the first chapter but still short, i kinda rushed it so it might be OOC.

So any of you who dont know

"Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

_'Little talking to each other through the mind thingys since i didnt know what else to put for that o.O'_

First off I would like to give a special thank you to:  
**Chazmy - Thank you!  
****Animegurl088 - Thank you!**  
**Therapy Bear - Thank you so much for your advice! xD  
****Sueona - Thank you!  
ViolentRoses - Thank you!  
Michiko-Michan - Thank you! Gives you pocky :  
Kantra - Ah in my summary it means he has a physical and pshycological bond with Tsuzuki**

* * *

…He stopped; the feathers stopped; time stopped;was it moving to begin with? -- Who knows; all he knew was there wasn't a slight hint of pleasure in the act.

'_Odd' _Muraki mused, breaking a slight grin.

Tsuzuki had shifted from a hedgehog-like ball and now lay sprawled out across the endless floor, despite his clothes becoming increasingly wrinkled and locks of his hair knotting ever so slightly he remained the vision of perfection that could rival with even the biggest breasted model in the industry - however only if one looked close enough would they see why. Tsuzuki had such fine pigmented skin though no match for his own bleach white skin, Tsuzuki's never showed a single blemish and always felt like a fine silk.

'_I'm looking forward to touching more of that skin…Asato' _A malicious smirk threatened to overcome the corrupted angels cat-like features. Muraki was no longer kneeling beside Tsuzuki; instead he leered over the oblivious Shinigami with a look that one could only describe as smug.

"The longer I wait, the more pleasure later-" His voice hushed to a somewhat husky whisper, dripping with animalistic lust "- I believe we've discussed this before-" Sinful lips ghosted over the hollow of Tsuzuki's throat, exhaling hot breath across every inch of innocent skin.

As tempting as it was to wake and ravish Tsuzuki, he had other plans in mind…

* * *

"Tsuzukiiii, I'll give you two whole cinnapon's if you try out my new experiment!" 

Tsuzuki awoke with a start, sweat clinging to his brow

'_A dream?'_

The bubbly blonde scientist bounced into JuOhChos' ever so familiar meeting room, 003 perched calmly atop his shoulder hooting in glee. An eerie silence filled the room followed by the crash of broken glass, shards of it remained scattered along the floor gleaming from the sunlight streaking through the only window in the room. Magenta liquid soaked into the turquoise carpet as it began to fizz and bubble; the rounded glass beaker containing the unknown concoction slipped from Watari's grip. His silken blonde hair affray and golden eyes the size of saucers at the statement he had just heard from his colleague.

"What do you mean you're not in the mood for sweets?"

he was dumbfounded, to be hearing such a thing from Tsuzuki, everyone in Meifu knew of Tsuzuki Asatos' sweet fetish and love for cinnapon's and apple pie or… anything else sweet for that matter. He could spend over 100,000 yen in one day on apple pie alone!

"_Something isn't right; Tsuzuki would never give up the chance to get a free cinnapon"_

Watari slyly gazed over at his companion, his ebony brown hair lay messily scattered across his face and occasional quiffs appeared in different directions 

"_It's not unusual for Tsuzukis' hair to be slightly messy but today it's… different"_

On closer inspection his suit appeared as if it were just thrown on, creases and wrinkles lined every inch of the thin fabric and his tie unevenly placed around the dirty collar of a white work shirt, Tsuzukis' violet eyes showing a slight hint of bloodshot and dark circles, causing the shinigami to look like a living corpse, despite the fact that he is indeed a living corpse. 

Wataris' mouth opened and closed, he somewhat resembled a carp as he decided on how to approach the situation;

"_Maybe I should joke, y'know – wink and ask what he's been up to? But maybe it's serious, I've never seen Tsuzuki in this kind of state, I mean it must be! Tsuzuki refusing sweets it's a miracle! Perhaps he's been cursed by that devil again."_

Watari's face made a wretched expression; Tsuzuki merely sat there rubbing his sleep deprived eyes yet his face blank and free of emotion, though his mind was far from it

"_What should I do? Do I tell Watari about my wishes? Dreams? Visions? Whatever they are called? He's a friend, but I know he'll tell Tatsumi. After all, I refused a cinnapon; no! Not just one cinnapon but two! I'm done for."_

Inner Tsuzuki silently cursed the sugary goodness.

Amongst the shadows a pair of large green eyes watched the scene intently as if reading their very thoughts.

* * *

Although the office was in its usual state; piles of paperwork mounting up on the centre of the mahogany desks, the portrait of the sakura blossom waterfall outside of the glass that caked the office in a vivacious assortment of colours, this place would be thought of as a utopia for some but for Tsuzuki it is hell on earth, it is all a ploy made by Enma-Dioh the ruler of Meifu to increase the spirits of his workers 

'_A waste of beauty. Evil, hate, and fear, I don't deserve to live in a place without these.'_

No evil occurs in Meifu or where the shikigami inhabit.

Tsuzuki slumped back into a small leather lounger; the only sound to be heard was that of the chair squeaking as Tsuzuki rocked back and forth lost in thought…

"_Tsuzuki-San, I enjoyed our last encounter, you look just as beautiful while you sleep"_

Tsuzuki froze; that voice, the voice that haunted him in his dreams, the voice of a silver haired demon, the voice as sweet and slick as honey, serine yet tense, the voice of …Muraki. 

"No…No! You're dead! You should be dead."

Tsuzuki balled his hands into fists, fingernails digging into his skin leaving traces of blood imprinted on his fingertips and palm, Tsuzuki squeezed his eyes shut as the pain bore through his hands, hitting every nerve setting off jolts of pain.

Nobody replied.

"How; how can he be alive? Am I dreaming again? No. it can't be."

Gazing at his hands, Tsuzuki realised – "I'm not healing-" he blinked, unconcerned "Wait. What!"

"Baka-Tsuzuki! You better not have scared Watari off with your bad eating ha..bits… "

Tsuzuki stared at the door in utter horror.

'_Don't come in, don't come in, don't come in'_ he kept repeating in his head, but it was too late…


	3. And Give Me All Your Pills

**Crystalline**

**A/N: **It's been aaaaages since I've updated, I'm really sorry! I've been way busy and I'm lazy --

A big thank you to everyone who reviewed/favourited etc my story, I really appreciate it!

Constructive criticism is welcome, flames will be ignored/deleted or whatever.

For those of you who haven't caught on yet, this is a Muraki x Tsuzuki fanfiction.

I've cut down on the description a little bit in this chapter so I can develop the plot a little.

It might be a little OOC but ah well I tried. .

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yami No Matsuei. **

**Warning: **This story contains shounen-ai/yaoi, foul language, violence and lime-ish scenes; don't like? Don't read!

* * *

The handle was turning.

"_Quick. Do something!" _Tsuzuki was dumbstruck; he had no idea what to do.

He panicked. He launched himself at the door, not caring if blood stained the expensive wood and Tatsumi scolded him for his carelessness - he could not, by any means, let Hisoka see him like this!

His hands were shaking uncontrollably against the door. Everything was spinning. The air was so thick. Small beads of sweat started to roll down his forehead. His legs felt heavy, like dead weights attached to his body. His head was lowered so that his russet hair covered his least favourite feature - his eyes

He despised his eyes, the colour was so…abnormal; amethyst, Tsuzuki hated eyes, they were the vain of his existence.

Eyes are considered the window to the soul - what if you don't want people seeing your soul? Eyes, they give away emotions too easily, they tell people secrets which are better left unsaid; he hates that.

He hates how his eyes are different from everyone else's, how ugly they are in comparison to normal eyes like the emerald green of Hisoka's eyes or the sapphire eyes of Tatsumi, he also hates how Muraki calls them beautiful, how could something so abnormal be considered beautiful? Impossible.

Tsuzuki started to pant; his head was inches from the door, his breath warming his already hot face, his cheeks were slightly flushed with a strawberry tint.

"_That was close" _he sniggered

He could feel the pressure of Hisoka trying to enter, but it was nothing he couldn't handle.

* * *

"Tsuzuki you baka!" Hisoka was practically red with frustration. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get the door to the office open!

"Tsuzukiii!" Hisoka stood there with his fists clenched, his brows were furrowed and if you looked close enough a small pout was visible on his lips

"_Why won't he let me in?" _

Hisoka took a step backward, running his fingers through the nest of mousey brown atop his head. He couldn't understand it, he hadn't done anything to upset the sugar obsessed shinigami so why wouldn't he let him in the office?

Hisoka broke from his thoughts as he tripped on a kink in the cheap scarlet carpet. He was falling backwards; Hisoka covered the back of his head with his arms and squeezed his eyes shut as he braced himself for a date with the stone floor; but it never came, instead he felt the pressure of two large but elegantly formed hands on his back, which were clad in fingerless black gloves extended from those hands was a baggy white lab coat with a small cream hue to it, and in that lab coat stood one Yukata Watari

"Bon! Be careful"

Watari helped Hisoka to his feet. Watari then smiled, slipped his hand into the pocket on his lab coat and produced a clear glass vial, which was filled with a jade liquid; he pushed the vial into Hisoka's face, so close that it pressed up against the tip of his nose, creating small amounts of condensation.

"Eh?"

Hisoka had to cross his eyes to look at it which caused Watari to giggle; he removed the vial from Hisoka's face.

"It's the new version of my sex change potion. Aah if only Tsuzuki could have seen that, eh 003?"

003 ruffled her feathers and hooted in agreement as Watari snuggled her wings against his cheek.

"Speaking of Tsuzuki, where is he? I haven't seen him since this morning"

Watari's voice was laden with concern, his eyes mirrored his voice.

"He's in there-" Hisoka gestured towards the door "I've been trying to get in for the past 20 minutes, but the baka won't let me in" Hisoka curled his fists hoping that somehow Tsuzuki could sense his fury "he's been acting strange"

Watari frowned

"He was acting a bit strange this morning when I tried to talk to him"

Hisoka sat against the wall, his legs curled up against his body with his arms resting over his knees, he began picking at the seams of his denim jacket - it felt rough almost like sandpaper. He looked up at Watari, who had his hands in his pockets and appeared deep in thought, he radiated worry.

"Hm? What happened?"

"Well…" Watari sat beside Hisoka "He refused a cinnapon!" Watari's face held an expression of 'Oh-my-goodness-the-world-is-going-to-end' "It's just not like Tsuzuki to give up an offer like that, I'm worried about him y'know Bon?" Watari placed his head in the palm of his hand. They both stared at the door, thinking the exact same thought.

"_What's wrong Tsuzuki?"_

* * *

Tsuzuki had long since replaced himself from the door with a propped up chair. He now lay sprawled in a heap behind his desk and was gazing up at his hands in confusion, they were pale, and his fingers were long, like sculpted bone. He began opening and closing his palms, placing his hands in various positions.

"Flowers…"

He tilted his head to the side, his eyes were narrowed, those amethyst depths glittered like crystals, they were framed with thick black lashes, and his breathing was slow, rhythmic, almost like a dance, he looked dazed. To Tsuzuki he was floating on an ethereal cloud of angelic white, surrounded by blood red roses.

"Red flowers…Roses, roses?"

He inhaled the scent deeply, it was sweet, and oh so relaxing. Tsuzuki had never been a big fan of roses though, he preferred tulips.

Abruptly an image flashed in his mind, a disturbing image even at the best of times; Muraki, he seemed to be in the Nagasaki prefecture in the church, the same church where they had first met, his mouth was moving but no sound could be heard from those sinful lips.

Tsuzuki immediately jolted, bouncing half way across the room.

"Damn it! What's going on!?"

Tsuzuki was furious, he roughly pushed the chair from the door, it sprung off the wall, and luckily nothing was broken.

"Why does he have to show up now!? Damn it!... Damn it"

He slumped against the door; tears began to roll down his cheeks.

"Bastard"

* * *

"Tsuzuki! Tsuzuki! What happened? Tsuzuki!"

"Tsuzuki let us in! I'll buy you a cake! By the way…who's the bastard?"

Watari and Hisoka were in hysterics, they were practically glued to the door. Hisoka had his hand on the door handle whilst Watari had a notepad and pen ready to draw a battering ram if necessary.

Cough.

Both Watari and Hisoka turned their head

"Why are you two playing in the hallway instead of doing your jobs?"

The voice of one Seiichiro Tatsumi the judgement bureau's version of Ebenezer Scrooge was not amused

Watari and Hisoka shot into the air

Tatsumi stood there, unfazed. His expression was unreadable. Tatsumi pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and for a brief moment his eyes were out of view because of the reflected light, he heaved a sigh as he sauntered towards the two slackers

"I'll be docking your wages if you don't give me an explanation within the next five minutes"

He crossed his arms over his chest as Watari and Hisoka spluttered an explanation

"Tsuzuki did it!"

"Bon can't get into the office!"

"Get him out Tatsumi!"

"He'll hurt himself!"

Watari grabbed Hisoka and leaped at Tatsumi, whom apart from slightly opening his eyes remained indifferent

"Tell me what happened. Properly."

"First of all Tsuzuki was acting strange this morning, he refused a cinnapon!"

"Tsuzuki wouldn't let me in the office, and just now we heard a crash and Tsuzuki complain about someone. I can feel his emotions, he's confused and angry, help us get in there Tatsumi"

Tatsumi was practically engulfed by his own shadows, when it came to Tsuzuki, Tatsumi couldn't bear to see him unhappy. He strolled to the door…

"Tsuzuki let us in" he knocked, there was no reply.

* * *

Tsuzuki wiped the remaining tears from his face and raised himself from the floor.

"I've got to find him"

Grabbing an Ofuda he transported himself to Nagasaki.

* * *

Tatsumi was a patient man - under normal circumstances, but right now, he just couldn't be bothered. Tatsumi viciously threw the door open. All three shinigami stood stock still, mouths agape; the office was empty. Tsuzuki was gone. Blood lined the desk, walls door and floor.

Nyaa sorry this chapter was short and wasn't very interesting, but it was necessary for the plot. The next chapter will be alot more interesting because we will finally meet Muraki! Wheyy.

So I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)

Also I'll try updating soon, I can't make any guarantees though.


	4. And Give Me All Your Hopeless Thoughts

**Crystalline**

**A/N: **I've FINALLY, got around to updating. Sadly this chapter is really short, and considering the amount of time it's taken me to update, it's ridiculous. But I swear the next chapter will be alot better, well, maybe, I'll try making it better.  
I've been stressed out with immense amounts of Coursework/GCSE exams. How wonderful...Not.

**Thank You To Everyone Who Reviewed/Favourited/Alerted Etc!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yami No Matsuei.

**Warning: **This story contains shounen-ai/yaoi, foul language, violence and lime-ish scenes; Don't like, don't read!

* * *

Shallow wisps of nicotine and smog littered the violent streets of Nagasaki, towards the forming velvet darkness that encased the clouds and captured the sun, only to be replaced with its counterpart the moon.

And the streets are full of the naïve, all scurrying home to their ordinary lives and their ordinary families where they would partake in ordinary meals and ordinary activities and happily ignore their inevitable demise and the disastrous situations that might befall them.

One of their flames would flicker out tonight, now that, was a certainty; but for every flame that dies there's a flame pulsing with life, but then the candle melts, and the flame dies out in a pool of wax.

The delicate piles of cherry blossoms and stark droplets of wine stained the transparent surface of guilt, whilst the roses screeched a haunting lullaby of soothing metal against aching flesh, as muscles entwined themselves around bone and incarceration of deathly metal.

Tsuzuki swallowed a heavy sigh as a familiar and scrumptious aroma wound its way to his nostrils; flaky crust sprinkled with innocent grains of sugar and encased in this heavenly delight laid warm, succulent chunks of supple apple, seasoned with a hint of cinnamon to free the heart from its winter bound chains.

But even in the toasty restaurant, filled with fiery colours, coupled with the comforting embrace of hot apple pie and the silently relaxing chitchat of nearby customers; the goose-bumps continued. That feeling of continual loneliness and guilt that gnawed at the back of the mind, that one little demon that fed on trapped anger, hate and repulsion, oh, there was no denying it, no denying that this demon would continue to grow , eventually overpower him and unleash the primal desire to bathe in blood once again, to feel the metallic essence of life itself crawling over skin… it was enough to curdle his own blood, and yet, at the same time, send a flamethrower of adrenaline through his veins and a feeling of sadistic pleasure and detestation.

He tried not to care, tried to ignore his friends faces flashing in his mind, faces filled with disdain and mouths spouting hurtful phrases that he knew all too well…

"Monster"

Tsuzuki slumped across the table, one hand held his head whilst the other stabbed at the pie with a fork. How could he be so stupid? Leaving to find Muraki? What a joke, a pathetic joke.

His brows drew.

The clattering of cutlery against porcelain slowly became an echo and the voices of those nearby became slurred and twisted.

Tsuzuki forced the palms of his hands over his ears and world began to distort, coloured in fluorescent hues and forming convoluted shapes.

Replaying memories, which were once forgotten.

Locked away.

Banished deep into the depths of his mind.

* * *

Images of roses, moons, stars and silver eyes, such piercing eyes… murderous eyes. Smirking. Smirking. That damn smirk.

Watching him.

* * *

A few cuts, A few screams, a few strange looks, but that was all behind him now.

He was finally there; the church, and there in that church was a doll; a beautiful broken little doll painted with the rainbow from stained glass, with amethyst eyes and deep auburn tresses spun from the finest silk.

This doll had lost his maker in a whimsical cocktail of cheap coloured lights and sordid liquor, washed down with a swig of revenge and blood lust; the perfect evening.

Slowly, cautiously Tsuzuki began to move, the faint 'click' of heel against stone created a sombre echo, matching the grave atmosphere.

'How…Naïve'

The dolls eye's morphed; maybe it was a trick on the mind? Who knows, in a world full of mysterious aversion – And from them sprouted monstrous souls, no, not souls, no human could become as misshapen, disfigured and repulsive as these creatures; No description was satisfactory.

Tsuzuki fell back, landing painfully on his knees.

Slowly, almost rhythmically, they began to twirl. Their bodies decayed into sand, a mesh of colour blending into one another, and there he stood.

Kazutaka Muraki.

The same vision of perfec…-monstrosity, he had always been.

Bathed in the crimson afterglow of the moon, matching liquid roped around ceramic fingers, hands held out in a sinful offer of promise - condescendingly re-enacting the lone sculpture behind him without a guilty mind.

"Tsuzuki"

Tsuzuki merely raised his head, a strong look carved into his face, but eyes never lie.

Muraki tentatively caressed Tsuzuki's jaw, leaving thin trails of red velvet across an otherwise clear canvas.

"Asato"

Within seconds Tsuzuki was standing tall.

And Muraki's fingers were covered with blood of their own

….how…alluring.

"Hmm, defiance suit's you…Tsuzuki-san"

But if this was a display of masculinity, Muraki proved long ago, and continues to prove; nobody can stop him.

* * *

Knife against throat.

Steel against flesh.

Body against body.

Heart against heart.

Muraki's arms snaked around Tsuzuki's thin waist, a knife pressed softly against his throat, teeth nipping at the crook of neck and shoulder. Tsuzuki's eyes fought to hide his anxiety and arousal.

"Wh...Why are you here?"

The demonic angel paused, and then leisurely slid his tongue over the pulse-point in Tsuzuki's neck, grazing flesh with sharp incisors.

"For you"

He merely added before he slashed his little doll's throat.


End file.
